


Over Indulgence

by BijutsuYoukai



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Aphrodisiacs, Cock-Warming, Creampie, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Reader attends a celebration thrown to thank the gods for a bountiful harvest. Their celebration is especially blessed when the God of Wine himself joins the party and they draw his eye.
Relationships: Dionysus (Hades Video Game)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247





	Over Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Played Hades and it got me yearning for Supergiant’s beautifully designed and drawn Greek god interpretations. The God of Wine of Revelry is 100% my favorite. He seemed a very good fit for something like this. This has maybe some cheesy overtones, but let’s be honest, that suits the character (imo). Also forewarning for overzealous use of ‘babe’.

You didn’t often make trips into the heart of town - usually only when necessity called for it. It wasn’t as if you didn’t like the people in town, just you much preferred the quiet of your home on the outskirts of town near the fields and woods in the distance. Yet, you couldn’t resist the draw of the celebration held in town that eve. A grand celebration to give thanks for a bountiful harvest of the grapes your home was known for. Other crops, too, but none were as special to the townsfolk.

You foresaw revelers, full of mirth and wine of previous years’ vintages. Loud music and food and town artisans plying their craft. Men and women alike looking for a new love interest, whether for a fleeting fling or something more lasting. All your expectations were quickly met, the light mood in the air easily enveloping and soothing you. Though the expected was not all there was to see. Unanticipated things that would never have crossed your mind awaited in plain sight.

As you surveyed the throngs of cheery townsfolk, your gaze passed over the dais and chaise that had been arranged as a symbolic place for the god most beloved for a town whose livelihood depended on the profits of vineyards. Expecting to find it empty, your face twisted in surprise and your eyes widened when you noted it was occupied. No townsperson would dare to sit upon the chaise - to do so would’ve been an immense sign of disrespect or stupidly misplaced bravado. 

The man sprawled languidly on the chaise could hardly be mistaken for one of the townsfolk. He sat with one leg bent at the knee and the other stretched out comfortably. Long, dark hair fell to his shoulders and tied off neatly, as vibrant and glossy as the grapes and leaves that festooned it. He was dressed in a pale violet tunic that flowed and rippled like water at the hem. A cloak fashioned from the fur of a wildcat was draped over a body so flawless at a glance it seemed nigh impossible to exist. Sitting there casually, oozing relaxation and confidence, the man could be none other than one of the gods descended to join your quaint little town festival. You had no doubts about that.

Nor did the townsfolk you noticed eyeing the reclining man with reverence and cheer. Some seemed so awed they were near dumbstruck. Others raised their drinks happily, many deep in their cups, toasting the man. Some chose not to look at all, as if fearful it might be an offense to meet his eye. The truly bold or lascivious stepped closer, trying to engage the god, seeking his wisdom and blessing or his company for more untoward purposes. 

You couldn’t say you blamed them, whatever reaction or intention. By his looks and the seat he had so boldly claimed as his own, there was only one god he could be: Lord Dionysus, God of Wine himself. The town’s festival was receiving a very special blessing. Or perhaps Dionysus simply couldn’t resist a party where wine and fun were freely flowing.

Soon, the initial shock settled and you finished studying the beautiful god on the chaise. You turned on your heel, intending to go about exploring the rest of the celebration and hear what your fellow townsfolk had to say about such a rare happening. But before you could go far a deep, booming voice, rich and smooth as a well-aged vintage, caught your attention.

“Heeeeey, you there.”

Your brows knit with curiosity and confusion and you turned back, trying to discern who was being addressed and who had spoken. Your eyes fell on the god upon his makeshift throne again to find his easy-going gaze directed at you. You glanced back over your shoulder briefly, as if searching for someone or something behind you. Surely you weren’t the object of his attention, right?

“Yes, you,” he called again. “Come here, would you?”

A sudden tension crept up your spine, but you pushed it down stubbornly. There was no need to fear the god that allowed your home to thrive. Besides, from the accounts of him, Dionysus was a far more benevolent god than many of his kin, much loved by his worshippers. Though still, you couldn’t stifle the nervousness rising in your chest, unsure what he could want with you.

You stopped a respectful distance from his seat, mind racing. You were all too aware of the hush of the townsfolk surrounding you, certainly chattering and wondering about the same thing you were. “Where have you been hiding all night, babe? Think I’d have noticed a pretty thing like you before now, you know?”

The informal, familiar way in which Dionysus spoke was a surprise. Intimidating as it was to be so close to an actual deity, the air of his honeyed tone was warm, almost calming. Heat spilled across your cheeks, echoing the rosy glow on Dionysus’ own as you processed his words. But you knew he expected an answer, and you found your tongue quickly to give him one.

“I just arrived, my Lord Dionysus, it’s been a busy day,” you explained, trying to keep your voice level and polite, cringing internally at the stiffness. “What can I do for you?” You added. Surely he hadn’t called you over just to compliment you.

“You can come a little closer. I promise I won’t bite too hard,” Dionysus joked, flashing a charming grin your way.

Puzzled, but unwilling to disobey, you inched forward slowly, carefully. Why did you need to be closer? You could hear him clear as day already. Were you speaking too softly?

“Little bit more.” Another short distance fell away between you until you were standing just in front of him, feeling even more daunted so very close to him. Up close the immaculate details that identified him as a god were impossible to miss and his frame was larger than you had thought at first. “There we go!” He exclaimed cheerfully. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

Brows sinking again, you took in the short chaise that he was spread over, trying to decide where it was he meant for you to sit. “Um, where?” You blurted out, turning back to him.

“Where else? Right here, babe!” He declared as if it were the most obvious thing in the world while giving his lap a welcoming pat.

You could already hear the uptick in the surrounding whispers at the god’s loud answer. “Oh, right, my Lord,” you said, half-distracted by the gossip you knew was forming. But how could you deny the whims of a god?

“You can just call me Dionysus, babe,” he instructed as you sat down on his lap gingerly. He paused, a hand on your hip as he adjusted his position and yours along with it, and you felt the flush on your cheeks deepen. “So tell me, what do you think of the party?”

You didn’t answer at first, carefully considering your words, and trying not to focus on the fact you were sitting rather intimately in God of Wine’s lap. “It’s lively, for sure. We don’t have many like this.”

“Oh?” There was surprise in his tone as if he couldn’t fathom the idea. “What a shame. Why not?”

“The grape harvest isn’t usually this plentiful. I guess everyone wanted to thank, well, you,” you mused, reminding yourself of who you were having such casual conversation with as if were some routine, normal thing.

The answer seemed to please Dionysus and reinforce his cheer. “Glad I dropped in then! Can’t resist a party, especially not one in my honor,” He said. “You seem a little stiff, babe. Let me help take the edge off.” He noted, lifting one arm.

Your eyes flickered to the golden cup in his hand you had missed - though with the column of smoky haze drifting from it you weren’t sure how - as he raised it to his lips and took a drink from it. To your bemusement, the level of liquid in the small cup didn’t seem to have gone down at all. Just what kind of wine was in that chalice?

You had only a moment to wonder before he took hold of your jaw gently and leaned forward toward you. Your eyebrows shot up when his full lips met yours, though you didn’t try to wriggle away or stop him. His fingers squeezed a little tighter on your cheeks until your lips parted. With a brief brush along your bottom lip, his tongue slipped into your mouth, along with a hot mouthful of wine.

Half in surprise, you swallowed the wine - a taste almost overly sweet. His lips remained sealed over yours for a minute after, tongue content to tangle with yours and explore before he moved back. “There we go, that’ll do the trick right quick,” Dionysus assured you, lounging back against the chaise.

You weren’t sure just how quick he meant, though you knew already you felt warm all over. You attributed that to the heat of his body and the unabashed fashion in which he had thought to share the wine. “I gotta say, babe, you’re even sweeter than the wine. I think I need another taste.”

“If that’s what you want, Lor-, I mean, Dionysus,” you corrected yourself swiftly, though your face was burning even hotter at his shamelessness.

He bent forward again, his hand curling in the hair at the nape of your neck, and he kissed you again. The second was deeper, more feverish, and even without a mouthful of wine, a syrupy, alcoholic taste persisted on his tongue. All around you - despite the sensual distraction - the sense of eyes on you was almost tangible.

When the kiss ended, you were out of breath, feeling as if a fire was seeping into your blood, for a multitude of reasons. His face remained close to yours, violet eyes half-lidded and focused on you keenly, his breath tickling your skin. “Erm, people are really starting to stare,” you said in a hush. People had been watching with half-interest before, but you were positive their attention was growing much more intense.

“Don’t mind them, babe. Just pay attention to me,” Dionysus dismissed easily.

It was simple for him to say, sure. He wasn’t the one who would get questioning looks or an earful demanding why you had been making out with the God of Wine while sitting in his lap so brazenly. Even with that thought in mind, you felt like you didn’t care quite as much as you should. Something was muting the sense of embarrassment you imagined you ought to have.

“What was in that wine?” You asked, suspicious. 

The warmth only grew and your heart beat faster in your chest, unrelated to your company or the many eyes glued to you. A light sheen of sweat beaded on your skin and a sensation like pleasant tingling or prickling swept over you. It was the strongest and hottest where your body pressed close to his.

“Just a bit of nectar, babe. Good stuff. Sweetest drink you’ll find,” he boasted without batting an eye.

“I feel a little.. off. Kind of hot,” you explained, your words coming out in almost a pant. What in the world was going on?

“Hot? Ooooh, right, it’s a bit of an aphrodisiac. Forgot how it affects you mortals,” Dionysus remembered, his voice becoming puzzled for an instant before returning to a casual manner.

“Oh, I-I see,” you stammered.

The heat was more and more distracting, as was the pulse between your thighs that beat in time with your pounding heart. Just as distracting was the feeling of something long and stiff making its presence known beneath you gradually. You would have been shocked how quickly it took effect if you had been in a less bothered state of mind.

Dionysus considered your state of distress, taking another sip from his chalice while he did so. “Don’t worry, babe, I can help you out,” he decided, in a casual tone one might use when lending someone spare change.

Your face and skin burned more when he adjusted the folds of his flowing tunic and your own - the both of you remaining well covered to anyone not nearby - until your core was pressed more snugly against something hot and hard, growing more so as the seconds ticked by. “Di-Dionysus,” you said in a gasp, gaze flitting about worriedly. “What if-what if they notice?” 

“Let them. No one’s going to make a fuss. Did you forget who you’re talking to?” He reassured you nonchalantly.

Your lips twitched and you opened your mouth to protest again, but your will to argue died as a more tangible wave of heat rolled through you. The need to quench the burning in your belly and your cunt was suddenly outweighed the potential mortification of fucking a god where all your neighbors could see you. The feeling of said god pressed thick and willing so close to where you craved him did little to dampen your growing need. “A-alright,” you gave in with a groan, leaning forward and pressing your face into his neck. 

With a short chuckle, Dionysus shifted you in his lap subtly until you felt the head of his cock slide between your folds, already wet from the potent effect of the nectar-spiked wine. He splayed one large hand along the curve of your ass and back against your skin, his golden goblet clasped casually in his other hand. The touch made you shudder, drawing in a deep, aching breath at the anticipation building alongside the lava in your blood. With a short, smooth half-roll of his hips, pulling you down towards him, he sheathed himself inside your dripping heat.

Your reaction was instant, a moan leaving your lips and immediately drowning in the cool skin of Dionysus’ throat. His length stretched you deliciously, enough that if the aphrodisiac hadn’t ensured your cunt was soaked, you were positive it would’ve been uncomfortable. Instead, the sensation of fullness was bliss, your pussy already clenching around him, even as he remained buried inside you unmoving.

The purr of Dionysus’ voice broke through the cloud of lust and fire, clear as a bell. “So tight and wet. You’re making to tough to leave it at just this, babe. Easy, just relax,” he soothed, though you could hear a husky strain that made his voice all the more enticing.

For a while, being filled seemed to be enough to satisfy the nectar piquing your desire. The burning in your gut faded to a low, steady smolder, and you breathed a relieved sigh. You sat up slowly, realizing finally that your current position slumped against Dionysus was far more telling than anything else. With some of the demanding hunger satiated by Dionysus’ cock stretching you, your anxiety returned to the townsfolk.

When you took in Dionysus’ face again, his cheeks were an even rosier stain and you imagined it wasn’t just his spiked wine. Your heart continued to beat an irregular pace in your chest, and you felt overly warm, but at least you were able to think somewhat straight. Enough to notice the people around you were well aware something was amiss between you and Dionysus. 

Dionysus, on the other hand, was remarkably unphased aside from the warmer glow on his cheeks, sitting with a mirthful, almost sleepy expression, coolly taking long draws from his cup. He flashed a few smiles to some folks who wandered closer to snoop or catch a better look, thinking themselves unseen, and sending them scattering. His hand on your skin rubbed back and forth absently. How often he did these kinds of things to be so at ease? Though it occurred to you he had no reason to fear what mortals thought of him or his escapades. He was right - no one was going to make a fuss over something a god did, whether or not it was right in front of them.

You made the mistake of squirming in Dionysus’ and adjusting your position, making him hum in pleasure and his cock twitch inside of you. You bit your lip viciously, another surge of heat striking you like a bolt of lightning through your spine. The aphrodisiac hadn’t been completely satisfied - only temporarily sated, waiting to reawaken at the slightest provocation. “Oh fuck, Dionysus, I feel like I’m on fire again, worse,” you whimpered.

The cheeky smile that flickered over his lips for a second was lost to you, already distracted again. “Gotta speak up. What do you need, babe?” 

Was he teasing you? Had he known that just a bit of cockwarming wouldn’t satisfy the nectar’s potent effects? Whatever the case, there was no resisting the returning fog of heat and desperate arousal, giving you a mind to do anything to abate it. “You. More, just more, please,” your voice sounded wild to your ears, needy.

“Can do, babe.”

Abandoned was any pretense you were behaving - you weren’t of a mind to care anymore and Dionysus hadn’t been bothered from the beginning. He set his chalice aside, careful not to tip it and spill out its endless contents. Both hands cradled your hips in a firm grasp, fingers rubbing ticklish lines over your burning skin.

“Shit, you’re gushing now, babe. Nectar really did a number on you,” he acknowledged, beginning to rock his hips against yours.

Each stroke of his cock was euphoria all its own, the heat fading each time he filled you, only to come roaring back when you were nearly empty. You bent forward, clinging onto his biceps with little shame, panting and whining low. “Fuck, fuck, so… hot, More, harder, Dionysus, please,” you begged breathlessly, grinding your hips against his, trying to match his unhurried pace.

“More of me? If you insist..” Dionysus dipped his lips towards your ear, hot breath tickling the shell of your ear. “Mm, you feel so good,” he purred, his words making the maddening tension and heat in your abdomen swell.

His hands clamped tighter over your hips, pulling you more roughly against him each time he pushed forward. His hips canted harder, his cock sinking even deeper. He moved you again in his lap, as easily as if you weighed nothing. The new angle added more friction to the buck of his hips, brushing your clit and a spot inside that had you clawing at his arms and your toes curling.

“ _ Oh _ .” The word was a surprised gasp, a realization of just how good the new sensation was. “Right there, right there,” you chanted pleadingly. “Don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Dionysus promised, a groan of his own punctuating his words as your cunt pulsed around him especially tightly.

With each roll of his hips, your control over your voice shattered more and more. It was too much to contain the cries trying to escape and even burying your face against him was doing less to dampen them. One of Dionysus’ hands abandoned your hip, tangling in your hair and tugging your head back so your noise flowed free. It was his turn to press his face to your neck, lavishing it with feverish, open-mouthed kisses and nips.

Any embarrassment or dignity you had possessed fled at the blooming tension in your gut and the ache of Dionysus’ cock pounding into you. You bucked your hips more urgently against his, egged on by the spiked wine and the lusty groans and growls ghosting over your skin. “Oh, Dionysus, fuuuck,” you crooned, your grip white-knuckled on his biceps as you bounced more wildly in his lap, sweat coating your skin.

“Get it all out, babe,” Dionysus breathed thickly, placing a sharper bite on your throat. “Louder. Let everyone know who’s making you feel so good.”

You couldn’t help but oblige him, caught up in the full pull of the aphrodisiac and the overwhelming sensations Dionysus wrung from you. The drone of the onlookers was drowned out completely by the volume of the lewd noises and words leaving your mouth. “Dionysus, Dionysus... oh fuck. I feel like I’m going... to explode,” you gasped out between moans.

Dionysus’ grunts and curses filled your ears, a complement to your bawdy chorus. Harder and faster you chased the tension, winding it tighter until it was on the edge of snapping. Just a little longer, a little harder, a little more friction, that was all you needed. “Aaa, Dionysus, I’m cumming, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck.”

When the hot coil finally burst, you thrust your hips even more desperately against Dionysus’, your cunt squeezing his cock for all it was worth and trying to draw him closer, deeper. Your words died away, a slew of obscene screams tumbling out in their wake.

“Almost there, keep making those noises,” panted Dionysus, his lips skating over your pounding pulse. “Feels so damn good.” 

His grip in your hair stung, and his tight grip on your hip was sure to leave a mark later. His breath came in more and more ragged puffs. The steady tempo of his hips faltered, becoming sloppy and wild. “Fuck, babe, I can’t take it anymore. Here it comes,” he growled.

He continued to drive into you, hard and deep, as he came, only stalling when he had spent every drop of his cum inside. You became incapable of contemplating much else other than the tingling rapture beginning to die away and the hot, wet feeling of his cum and his cock filling you up.

When Dionysus reclined back against the chaise again, he didn’t bother to withdraw, dragging you back with him. You slumped boneless and exhausted against his chest, finally free of the sense that you were going to spontaneously combust.

“Feel better, babe?”

“I think so. Sore, but better. Not burning up anymore.”

“Hope you don’t mind keeping me company and drinking with me a bit longer?”

“Gladly. Just… maybe something a little less, ah, potent for me for now?” You agreed. You weren’t going to admit that weren’t ready to face the flood of questions your fellow townsfolk surely had. And just maybe you were interested in seeing if you couldn’t convince Dionysus to take the fun to a more private setting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked any part in particular, don't be afraid to let me know! If you want to make a request/ask any questions or just follow me elsewhere, you can find me on Twitter @BijuyoAO3 or on tumblr! My DMs are always open! (Just please read the pinned post on tumblr for requests/prompts).
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
